The Prisoner
by aelis soleil
Summary: A troubling Draco with a mysterious past strikes a deal with Hermione Granger. Set after the war, Voldemort is in hiding and waiting to pounce back into power.
1. i

1am.

Draco woke up on his cold bed, sweats dropping, eyes wide.

"What was that?" he asked himself. Sighing, he climbed back to his bed resting on his sides he look out the window. The night, just beautiful and pale –moonless, feeling mellow he closed his eyes and sleep finally claimed him.

DxDxDxDx

Managing the Frontellius company -a company that deals mostly with transporting escaped wizards back to Azkaban –he quickly discovered that failure was not an option. After the war, the Malfoys fled the UK and hid themselves in the Amazons. The first few weeks went by slowly enough that Narcissa chose to abandon her family and begged for the Ministry's forgiveness.

Weak, his father called her. Draco nodded and shuffled back to his make shift bed made out of moss and dried leaves. The memory still clung heavily onto Draco, at night he grew restless thinking about what had happened. Today, he did not want to remember –he wanted to concentrate.

"What is the update on Longbottom?"

"Well Sir, umm .. the team tried their best.. but"

"But what Weasley?" Draco scowled at the red head.

Draco had always noticed how much of a scared mouse the red head resembles whenever the other half of the Golden Trio was not present, he thought to himself. That brought him pleasure, thinking about his days in Hogwarts where everything was so simple when the only things that had mattered was house rivalry, quidditch, keeping a front of agreeing with everything that came out from Lucius's mouth but now, the lines are too blurred -gone were the days of simple delights.

"He escaped," mumbling, Weasley chose his words carefully. The Malfoy temper was not just another legend, he personally witnessed it himself. Once at the Companys' Christmas party, an elf had spilled red wine on Draco's crisp brand new Armani suit. The room felt silent, all eyes shifted to Draco. Like a ring leader, he clapped his hands demanding attention. Smiling, he then knifed the elf -14 times.

"That bloke sure has some issues,"

"Or just plain psychotic. I never doubted it, after what happened,"

"Yeah," said Ron to his sister in law, Hermione.

"I think for your sake Weasley, you should weasel yourself out right now before I"  
>Ron didn't need to be told twice, as silently as he had arrived the next moment he was gone.<p>

Rubbing his temples, Malfoy again grew restless. This pleasure he only afforded to himself when he is alone. The consequences of announcing that ones week is unimaginable.

"Mr Malfoy, you have a visitor," announced the red haired overweight secretary.

"Are the Weasleys having a family reunion?,"

"I beg your pardon, Sir?" so boldly Elise had asked.

"Never mind, just dye your head blonde when you go home or shave it if you still fancy bringing me my coffee,"

"But.."

"Sod off Ginger. You're really killing my buzz,"

"Noted"

Being a dick was the only way, he have learnt. Showing that you have emotions would only make yourself vulnerable, never feel. Lucius's words rang back to him, chanting it like a mantra he flashed a brilliant smile as he coolly greeted his guests.

Never in her life was Hermione Granger late but today, of all the days she couldn't afford to be late -she was late. She would like to blame it on her darling George but remembering her gasps of delights, that was impossible. Blushing, she quickly went inside the telephone booth slash port key which would led her to the Ministry for her already late meeting.


	2. ii

A/N: All characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
>Warning: This chapter contains R-A-P-E<p>

That night, Draco had his usual nightmare again. The scene played out exactly like before;

_A big dark room that had only paintings to decorate it –paintings that clearly came from troubled painters for its color hold no joy to a viewer._

_In one of the paintings that immediately grabbed Draco's attention, a woman is in the process of being cut into pieces while a man wearing a mask coolly sips his wine in a corner. _

_"Disgusting, sick" Draco murmured quietly to himself. _

_Everyone in the room had been eerily silent, waiting for the arrival of Voldemort. What that sick psycho had in mind this time, Draco had no idea but he was sure it would be far from pleasant judging from the bound girl thrashing about that's now being brought in by Stephen Cornfoot._

_A cold energy suddenly spreads itself across the entire room -impelling everyone to have their emotions turn into nothingness. Lucius straighten out his back, digging his nails into Draco's shoulder to silently call for obedience. _

_Like floating on an invisible cloud, Voldemort slowly made his way in. He stops to take a look of his followers -suddenly, a man gasps in pain. Draco turns his head to the right to see Marcus Flint clenching his forehead, before Draco he then stoops down onto the floor. A loud thump echoes in the room, clearly Voldemort is dissecting the poor bloke's mind._

_"Ah, it seems there is yet another blood traitor amidst us. Whatever shall we make of this treasonist?," His voice devoid of any human warmth and emotion. _

_"Please, my lord! I beg of you! I was..."  
>"Enough of this imbecility!"<em>

_"Aqua Eructo!" and Flint is bounced off into the air and a steady gush of water surrounds him, leaving him no choice but to be drowned alive. In a minute, his despondent pleads for forgiveness no longer hear able and gone was he, Flint when his dark black eyes protruded making him look even more like a confused oaf._

_Smiling with no teeth visible, like he is about to announce the most exquisite thing in the world; "Let us begin," _

_Voldemort had ordered the raping of the virgin girl, insisting that the blood spilled will strengthen his follower's magic by granting them an even stronger command of their wandless magic. The sight made Draco sick -the red haired girl screaming, kicking to no avail while several prominent death eaters –Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Crabbe Senior and Peter Pettigrew took turns violating her body. Exhausted, the petite pale girl who looked no younger than 15 finally lost consciousness._

_While she blissfully slept, shutting the world away from her –thick red blood oozed down her thighs, her torn knickers soaked with blood ripped to shreds by one of the lesser death eaters. All death eaters in the room waited for their beloved leaders' next instruction. _

_"Come now, better not wait till it dries," as Voldemort urged his followers, he looked straight into Draco's grey eyes and gave him a reserved smile which fired every part of Draco's body. Draco knew that it was time to put his mask as the faithful servant of the dark lord and right away he responds with a low bow and a silent "Thank you My Lord". _

_Voldemort was looking ahead out the window with a ghostly expression, seemingly unaware to what was happening in the room._

_Everyone in the room took their turn with the young girl, some with better manners than the last. __It was then that the older Malfoy took a step forward and sensing his son's hesitation, he muttered "your turn,"_

_With that, Draco proceeded forward focalizing on his facade. "No emotions," he murmured to himself. Inside him, a man roars no._

Catching his breath, Draco immediately wakes up. Another nightmare, not what he needs. Big day tomorrow, must concentrate. Draco happily gets out from his four poster oak bed and went into the toilet to wash his face. Looking in the mirror, he saw only a reflection of what he used to be -"there is nothing good left for me,"

"Edgar!" A pop is heard in the room.  
>"Yes master?" The elf dressed in his night gown had a baby blue night slippers on.<p>

"Bring me the papers in my office, now!,"  
>Sighing, Draco looked back in the mirror. Still, he selfishly hopes for a trace of good to cling onto him.<p>

DxDxDxDxDx

Hermione Granger is content with her life, shes got a loving husband that's not only funny but also surprisingly attentive to her needs. Still sometimes, she secretly wishes for George to know who Umma Wilkes is, or how to cast a healing spell and such but she is grateful -_she always is._

After things went sour with Ron, the only comfort she had was the Sunday brunch at the Weasleys' Burrow. Of course ever since Ron went serious with Lavender, he respected Hermione and their friendship enough to "accidentally" miss the meetings to give Hermione the needed space to open up about her daily happenings. It was during one these innocent brunch Hermione caught George looking at her and five days later, George had called to beg for Hermione to tend his shop.

Eventually, George gathered enough courage to put his jokes aside and seriously ask Hermione out. At first it was rather awkward during the dates when Hermione would see a Ron sitting in front of her, instead of her real date but later on they both got along pretty well for George to get down on one knee and propose to Hermione.

Hermione said yes; she truly felt safe with George and because she was honestly convinced that the marriage would be convenient for her. She would be free to continue with her efforts to effectively alleviate the status of Elves and there would be a man to call her own, it was most convenient!

Six months later, in a medium sized tent charmed with a heating spell surrounded with huffs of daisies and lilacs -Hermione chokes an "I do," and officially becomes a part of the Weasley family. The reception was brief, everyone left after saying their congratulations and snaps of the bride and groom although most guests still felt weird that it was not the Weasley expected that went down the aisle.

Most agreed that the wedding had been absolutely beautiful and fitting because of the current situation. After the war with Harry Potter as victor, the public is still left with considerable amount of apprehension about the real outcome for the death eaters just perished, no sign of Voldemort. It made the public anxious, no one's forgotten about the First Wizarding War and how it went down.

It was not yet time for celebrations, not yet but tonight there will be an exception. Tonight people mused on the bride,  
>"She was beautiful!,"<br>"Bloody can't believe it! George and Hermione, who would've though eh?,"  
>"Teddy's hair is turning orange again," exclaimed Molly.<p> 


End file.
